


The Next Generation: A Mystic Messenger AU

by 4livlivlivliv4



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: alternative universe, these characters are minors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4livlivlivliv4/pseuds/4livlivlivliv4
Summary: “I started the RFA 20 years ago with my, at the time, fiance. She was a beautiful light in this world, wanting to bless it with her kindness and generosity. She wanted to help companies and charities reach out to each other, furthering the good works they were doing. We are a big organization, well known. Rika passed away long before any of you were born. She still lives in some of you,”“You parents and I have been running RFA for 20 years now. You have all been present at a number of events, we have tried to raise you all to be thoughtful and generous individuals, people who want to give back in this world.” He placed a hand on his child’s shoulder before looking at Jumin. Jumin gave him a reassuring smile, both of them fighting back tears.“That all being said, we are handing the RFA over to you, the next generation.”
Kudos: 5





	1. Short A/N

A small A/N before you began :)

I am writing this with multiple routes and endings in mind. This won’t follow one’s endings timeline, but will rather follow multiple. I tried to write as if each good ending happened, so that each character is living their best life. (Jaehee is a little different, I added some stuff to her’s) 

Also- so here is how each character is married to MC! So in my mind, MC is different in every route. So each character has their own MC in my mind. So thats what I did. Each character is married to MC but not the same MC. MC isnt really a character right now, so don’t worry about it. 

Also, Rika is dead in my story. Like she is legit dead. I will avoid Another Story as much as I can to keep up the narrative shes dead (also to avoid spoilers for people who havent played it yet)

Friendly reminder that these are my characters. I wrote and created them myself. If you want to draw, cosplay, write about any of these characters PLEASE do, just give me credit if you don't mind. my tiktok is: oligbia (thats the best way for me to see it)

Okay, enjoy!!


	2. Prologue

The sounds of plastic keys hitting the keyboard echoed out in the small room. The room was small and quaint, lit up by green LEDs and the infrared light of the aquarium tank in which her lovely lizard resided. The windows were pulled closed, the rain pittering outside. A small blond sat at the desk, her eyes focused in tight. Her blond hair was shoulder length, bangs cascading across her forehead. Her jade hoodie was swallowing her small body, its size much larger than her. She was so focused in, she didn't hear the door open. 

"Midori, honey, I'm home." Yoosung said faintly, waiting for his daughter's attention. It's no surprise to him the way his daughter turned out, she was just like him. She was quieter sure, maybe smarter, but she had the same heart as him. 

Midori mumbled out a small "hey," her fingers still quickly jetting around the WASD keys. She went in for one last attack, hoping to kill off the boss, winning this battle. Her character jumped across the screen, the glowing battle armor showing off her impressive and obsessive work. She went in for one last hit, her fingers fumbling. She didn’t attack fast enough. Lost. She quickly threw her head back in agony, the chair moving away from the desk with her sudden movements. Her hands went to her face, palms covered by the long sleeves of her hoodie. 

Her dad approached her, a smile on his face. He looked down at her face, smiling. “You did your best, kiddo. You’ll get ‘em next time, tiny star.”

Midori groaned. “Ya, ya. Whatever. One of these days I will beat your score though. Forget Guild Master Shooting Star- the world will look out for Guild Master Tiny Star.” Midori allowed a small smile to gleam over her normally somber face. Midori wasn’t ever depressed per say, she never was one for emotions. She was a dramatic opposite from her father, other than their remarkably similar appearance. Where her father was bubbly and silly, Midori was very introverted and chill. She opened up to very few people, people who had been in her life since she was a child. Her father, outside his job as veterinarian, was a member of the RFA. The RFA was a foundation established with the intentions of providing a way for people to give back and make valuable networking connections. It was established by Yoosung’s cousin, Rika. Rika passed long before Midori was even a thought, however she did inherit ‘Rika’ as her middle name. Midori Rika Kim was the eye of the hurricane amongst the children of the RFA. 

` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `

The penthouse was quiet, the AC providing a pleasant hum as rain pitted softly against the large windows facing the city. She breathed out a deep breath, bringing her violin up to her chin, the rosewood fitting perfectly between her chin and shoulder. She began to string out notes, Tchaikovsky’s Violin Concerto in D major singing sweetly, the notes flowing together in perfect harmony and time. As she finished the piece, she heard faint clapping from her doorway. She looked up, seeing her father standing in the doorway. He smiled at her softly, his heart already feeling warmer looking at his beautiful daughter.   
“That was wonderful, Kyung Mi. You amaze me every time you play.” Jumin walked to his daughter, giving her a hug and a kiss on the head. Kyung hugged back, her violin and sting being held to the side. “Although, I’m not sure where you got such a talent,” Jumin chuckled, “your mother and I have never been musically gifted.”

Kyung giggled. “Perhaps. However, I did learn what it means to be hard working and dedicated from you and mom.” Jumin smiled at the compliment, feeling reassured that he was a good father after all. He had been a father for 16 years now, but was constantly questioning if he was doing it right. Raising a child like Kyung was no easy task. He smiled, telling her he would be back to his work now. Kyung continued to play. 

She was not a prodigy by any means, but she had been playing for the better part of her life. She remembered seeing Zen’s show for the first time as a child, she never minded the actors, but she loved the orchestra. The first time she heard an ensemble like that, Kyung was in love. She raved to her father that night before bed, her 6 year old body sitting on his chest as he was lying in bed one night. He loved violin himself, but to listen to rather than to play. He never could say no to his daughter, and he never did. Kyung always had the best clothes, the finest education, the best violin, tickets to every orchestra, she had it all. Jumin would always give her the world, afraid she would never love him in his busy work schedule. On top of running C&R, Jumin Han was a member of the RFA, a foundation started by Kyung’s “uncle” V and his Fiance. The RFA was Jumin’s most prized possession, seconded only by Kyung and his wife. Kyung was the powerhouse amongst the children of the RFA

` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `   
The familiar smells of coffee and cinnamon laced the air, an electric beater buzzing quietly as it moved in fast circles around the bowl. The cream color batter inside was sticky, causing the young boy to add more flour. He sipped slowly on his coffee, the bitter taste relaxing his body. As the dough finished, the boy removed the dough, placing it on the wooden counte rtop. He began kneading the dough, his palms digging in with such strength, veins were coming out of his wrists. He folded and pressed the dough, aiming to remove as much air as he could. He was no more than three minutes into his process when one of his mothers came down the stairs from their apartment to the bakery. She hummed softly, taking in the smell of the fresh dough. “Pike, this is your third loaf so far, is it not?” Jaehee Kang watched her son kneed the dough.

“Yes, it is. I saw we were almost out. Have you been eating it at work?” Pike didn’t look up from kneading, his brown curly hair falling in his face. 

“I have actually. It makes for a faster meal. You are really good at cooking. Your other mother must have taught you.” Jaehee proposed, talking about her wife. 

“Maybe. I picked up bread on my own though.”   
“I don’t doubt it, you’re a fast learner, Pike.”   
There was no doubt about that. Pike was always intelligent. He picked up things fast, needing little time to study for tests to do exceptionally well. It was surprising really, they had adopted him from the states and brought him back to South Korea, he adjusted well from being in American schools for the first 6 years of his life to South Korean school. He loved sciences, he like the way they reminded him of baking. He picked up baking once he moved in with his mothers, they encouraged him to help and experiment for their coffee shop. His mother, Jaehee, was the owner of this bakery, but was also working at C&R again. Mr.Han was able to convince her to come back, being so much more lenient and kind to her. Jaehee says its because he fell in love, but his other mother thinks it comes down to RFA. Jaehee became a key component in the RFA through her work with Mr. Han. Jaehee loved giving back, and was able to pass the trait of standing up for the little guy to her son. Pike Kang was the diplomat amongst the children of the RFA. 

` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` 

His lean body hit suddenly against the floor, the energy coursing through his leg allowing him to float back up and into a pirouette, his body electric. Nothing was safer than this. People made him scared. He hated talking to them. The stressed him out, their words always holding a deeper meaning- always prying into him. He wanted to close them out. He only let a few people in his life, his father, his mother, and his only friend. 

He planted his right foot, his entire weight shifting to it, he began to move his body’s energy in the same direction, he was going to do a kick spin, but ended up falling flat on his back. He let out a long sigh, his hands covering his face. He messed up again, he didn’t let his energy move fast enough. He got up, his shoulder length brown hair falling out of his hair tie. He removed the hair tie, his long locks falling. He held the hair tie between his teeth, readjusting his small bun. As he finished, he noticed a water bottle flying at him from a distance. He caught it swiftly, his reflects fast after years of catching himself and others. 

“You know, if you planted your foot just a bit sooner, you may be able to make that kick work. But im a singer, not a dancer.” Zen smirked, looking at his son. His son looked nothing like him, other than their similar build. 

“Maybe. I’m not even sure I like how it flows with the piece. I hate dancing to classical.” The boy drank his water, the cool liquid aiding his burning throat. 

“Kamon, you and I both know what your teacher thinks.” 

“I know.” 

“Have you finished your school work yet? You have been in here all day-”

“Not yet. I will later, Pike said he would help me.” Zen put a large emphasis on Kamon’s education. Dropping out was something that Zen regretted, he wouldn’t let his son be the same way. His son would be like his mother- smart and kind, a blessing to this world. He already was a blessing to Zen. Due largely to Zen’s fame, Kamon was home-schooled. He never got out of the house much, Zen wanted to keep him away from fame as much as he could. The only people Kamon knew was the RFA. Kamon’s father, outside of his career, was a member of the charity organization for the RFA. It was set up by someone who was kind to Zen, Zen wanted to use it as a way to show his kid that kindness always existed. One of the members of the RFA had a boy Kamon’s age, his mother being one of Zen’s fans and friend. Kamon and Pike were close friends, Pike was the more social one, and the smarter one. But Kamon was the ice to his fire, emotional and full of hope. Amongst the children of the RFA, Kamon Heyon Ryu was the empath amongst the children of the RFA. 

` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `

A soft breeze ran through the grass, leaves rustling in the trees. The sun shone out behind a cloud, almost as if it was shy, not ready to say “hi.” The focal point of this beautiful view was the quant bunch of orange trees. The bright orange fruit was a captivating contrast to the green leaves, so integrating they couldn’t let it go without capturing it. They painted in meaningful strokes, the water color paints dampening the paper with their pigments. The young teen was so focused on their work, they didn’t notice their father come up behind them, camera clicking. 

“God dad, you can’t go 10 minutes without capturing me in a photo, can you?” 

V chuckled. Moving his shoulder length teal hair from his face. “No, Neo, i’m not sure I can.”

Neo put their paints down and turned to face their father, their large black gardening hat shielding the sun. They smiled up at their father, “I’m not sure I can talk, I keep painting the trees.” 

“An artist always has a muse, yours is nature, my child. Mine is you and your mother.” 

Neo pretended to gag at their father’s cheesy remarks. “Okay, old man. The difference between us is you get paid to sell your pictures.” 

“I could always sell your work, people would love it.” V picked up his child’s current work, admiring it. 

“Nah, no one would buy it except maybe the other members out of pity.” Neo crossed their legs, now sitting criss-cross. Their teal hair began to peak out of their black sun hat. 

“Don’t be so self critical, darling. Someone would. People would rave about it in their house parties. ‘This new artist, Neo, yes yes they painted this themselves, and they were only 17!’ It would be incredible.”   
Neo smiled softly. “Thank you, but was there any other reason you came out here? Other than to capture my “teenage angst” in a photo?” 

“Yes, actually. What bird food should your mother get for Claude and Hokusai?” Neo had two lovely Budgerigars. They loved these birds, loved them enough to name them after artists. Neo loved art more than anything. Being a child in their position, going against the normal views of society at a young age took a toll on them, and art was their best outlet. They had the best support system they could have asked for in their parents, but it was still a lot to handle sometimes. 

“If she could get lots of fruit, that would be amazing.” 

“Of course, darling. I’ll let her know. Also, I think Yoosung and his family will be over within the next few days for RFA things.” 

Neo’s dad was co-founder of a charity organization called RFA. It was made by his first fiance, but she passed away suddenly, leaving the RFA in his hands. V kept the organization going half haphazardly, not entirely motivated until he fell in love again with Neo’s mother. He has since come back to RFA, motivated by giving back to the world. The RFA was a second family for Neo, a group of people always there to build them up. But what Neo loved the most about the RFA was its purpose, to help people. Neo wanted to help people. Amongst the children of the RFA, Neo Kim was the fixer. 

` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
Chaos. It was absolutely chaos, all because her mother left them alone in the house. 3 cats ran around the house, mewing and jumping, getting their daily zoomies in. Two redheads sat on the floor, laughing in hysterics. A 4th cat sat before them, trying to be stuffed into a superhero costume. The cat was not amused. The younger of the red heads wore a vibrant outfit, her lemon see through blouse was covered by a green frog dress, a pink burrett on her head. She was the very definition of someone who was chaotic good. This cat, however, could have sworn she was the devil. 

The cat kept meowing out in pain, the older redhead eventually gave into the cat’s pain and gave up, and instead picked him up and started spinning him around and nuzzling their cheeks together. “Mr.Kitty didn't want to be Mr.Superkitty yet, Hoshiko. Maybe next time.” 

Hoshiko stood up, her arms reaching out to grab Mr.Kitty from her father. Saeyoung pouted, wanting more time with the cat. She smiled, “Maybe a superhero isn’t what he wants to be. Maybe he wants to be…” she held the cat up to her ear, pretending to hear him talk, “oh! A sailor! He wants to be a sailor, dad!” You could practically see the stars in both of their eyes. 

“Of course! Mr.Sailorkitty! I got just the costume- what?” He felt his phone vibrate, and looked at the caller. “Its Vanderwood...hold on…”  
“Uncle Vanderwood! I want to talk to him! Uncle Vandy~” Hoshiko called out, hoping to be heard on the other end. Saeyoung chuckled, hanging up. 

“Sorry kiddo, I have work to do. We can play with the cats more late.” And in a quick sweep, he placed a fast kiss on his daughter’s head and hurried off into his office. 

Hoshiko smiled, adoring her father more that she would ever adore anyone else. Her father had been through so much, some of his life being so closed off she wasn’t fully aware of. He worked as a secret agent, hacking away at his enemies. He was in a lot of danger before he met Hoshiko’s mother, and they fell in love. His priorities were shifted, suddenly his eyes stopped looking down at the ground, but up at the stars. It was like a new hope, its why he named his daughter after the stars. He had a reason to protect himself and his family. He had another family to protect- the RFA. The RFA was a charity organization that was set up by someone who saved Saeyoung, someone who gave him a second chance when he was younger. The 

RFA was a second family to Hoshiko as well, they were like a bunch of uncles and siblings. She was particularly close to Yoosung’s family and their daughter Midori. Midori and Hoshiko had polar opposite personalities. Where Midori was reserved and lowkey, Hoshiko was exuberant and colorful. Where Midori needed someone to push her into the social light, Hoshiko needed someone to listen patiently to her outbursts of passion. Amongst the children of the RFA, Hoshiko was the hurricane.


	3. Chapter 1- The Meeting

Yoosung stepped out of his car, breathing in the organic, natural air. Living in the city, he never made it out in nature often, other than when he was visiting V. V had moved out to the remote areas of the suburbs, living on a small orchard. The grown blonde looked up at the house in front of him, its traditional hanok design turned contemporary. Yoosung rang the doorbell, greeted almost immediately by Neo. 

“Yoousng! Hi!” Neo greeted, moving away to let Yoosung in. Yoosung gave them a hug, returning their welcoming hello. “Dad is making tea, he said you can sit in the dining room.”

Yoosung removed his shoes and proceeded to the kitchen. “Well, V, you said you needed to meet with me urgently. You don’t seem very bothered.” The smell of peaches wafted in the air as V placed a tray of green tea and sliced peaches on the table. “Thats where you’re wrong, Yoosung. This is important, not urgent.” V sat across from Yoosung and began to pour tea for them. “I want us to all leave RFA.” 

Yoosung leaped forward in his seat, his eyes growing large, his jaw almost hitting the floor. “Leave? What do you mean? We can’t just. . . leave!” 

V remained as calm as ever. “We need to let go, pass it on.” 

Yoosung groaned, rubbing his forehead with his thumb and pointer finger. “V, who else can take care of it? It’s Rika’s legacy, we have to protect it. Only we know how she wanted it, she left it to us.”

“You’re completely right, Yoosung. That's why I'm passing it onto the children.”

The children? They were just that, children. The oldest among them was only 17, the youngest was 15. They couldn’t run one of the most renowned fundraising organizations in the country. 

“V, you’re insane! They’re just kids!” 

“So were you. Rika knew you could. These kids, our kids, are more than capable. They have watched us their entire lives. They love the organization almost as much as we do.” 

Yoosung thought of his own daughter, her reserved and collected nature made her a strong contrast from any of the members, could she really help run the RFA? “Why are you asking me? Why are you not asking everyone else?”

“They won’t do it if you don’t”

“What? What do you mean?”

“We all remember what happened when Rika died, when I tried to leave, you didn’t take it well,” Yoosung grimaced as V recounted those memories. “I want them to know you are okay with it. They won’t do it if you wont.”

Yoosung felt his temper rise. He began toying with his wedding band to calm down, the smooth gold band cold compared to the rising heat in his body as anger bubbled. “I’m not the same 21 year old college cry baby. I’m an adult dammit!” 

V took a deep breath, sipping on his tea. “I’m well aware.”

“I don’t think its a good idea,V! Its not what Rika would have wanted! These kids don't want-”

“You don’t know what the kids want.”

Yoosung stopped, his face red with anger, now frozen in place. He blinked a few times, took a deep breath, and relaxed in his chair, sinking back as his posture slipped. V smiled, Yoosung may be well into his 40s now, but he still acted like that young boy from the early RFA days. 

“The kids, our kids, love the RFA. We raised them together, they were raised to be RFA members. No one but them can continue its legacy,” V leaned forward, making eye contact with Yoosung. V’s blue eyes locked onto Yoosung’s purple eyes, V looking with enough sincerity that Yoosung felt the tension he was holding in his jaw and shoulders slowly fade.

“Yoosung, without passing it onto the kids, Rika’s legacy dies. We can’t do that to her. We have to let the next generation take over. Please Yoosung, trust me on this. We aren't abandoning them. We will still help them, they are still our kids. They aren’t going to leave us.” 

Yoosung closed his eyes, taking in a long breath. He thought of the words V said to him. He was right, if they don’t let the kids get involved, Rika’s legacy dies. They were all getting old, Jumin 56 now, he would begin preparing to pass C&R over soon. V, also 56, was done traveling for photography, leading a comfortable life with his small orchard. Zen was nearing retirement as he approached 50 quickly. Jaehee was still running the coffee shop and working for Jumin, but soon she would be busy with sending Pike forward to higher education. Saeyoung was 44, his “danger days” behind him, his financial security allowing him for an early retirement in a matter of years. Yoosung, well, he was 43 and was quickly becoming one of the best in his field, making him ever more busy.

They weren’t the same people they were when they joined RFA all those years ago. 

V was right. 

“Okay, I’m with you.”

` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `

Weeks passed, winter slowly settling into the city as snow fell slowly, dusting roofs and buildings with white. Kamon had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jacket, black gloves adding extra measure. His long, brown hair was in a bun, earmuffs covering his ears. A balck scarf draped around his neck, tucked neatly in the collar of his brown trench coat. He opened the door of the cafe, the smell of roasted espresso coated the air thicky. A few people sat around in the chairs and couches, talking softy. A small electric fire was turned on in the front corner of the rectangle shaped cafe, its warmth reaching generously around the cafe. Kamon searched around, looking for Pike. Instead, he was greeted by Pike’s loving mother. 

“Pike! Its lovely to see you! You have grown so much!”

“Thank you, Jaehee. It’s good to see you, as well.” Kamon shifted his weight awkwardly. 

“Can I get you anything, my treat?” 

“Oh, it’s alright. I dont want to be a trouble-”

“Nonsense. It's not a problem at all. I’ll make you a hot chocolate.” Jaehee began brewing the drink from one of her many machines. Kamon, still awkward, sat down at the counter. He saw Pike come down the stairs in the back, Kamon’s nerves relaxing. 

“Jesus, dude, you look like its -6 out there.” 

“Pike, language.” Jaehee mumbled, not bothering to turn around. 

“It’s cold. I’m cold.” Kamon mumbled quietly. Pike chuckled. 

“For someone with that much hair and muscle, you really should be able to conserve heat similar to a polar bear.” 

“I’m not a polar bear- and what does muscles- never mind.”

Jaehee placed two cups down, smiling at the boys. “Let me know how it goes. I’m going to be here all day if you need me.” She kissed Pike’s cheek, causing the boy to stick his tongue out. 

“Gross.”

Pike and Kamon walked out the door, the two matching step. Both boys were average height, Kamon stood at 5’9 with a lean and muscular build from his dance work. Pike was a little leaner, standing at 5’7. The two looked so similar, Pike’s european features being what made him stand apart. Their personalities were unique, Kamon being awkward and sheepish, Pike being the conversationalist, able to talk to anyone. He reminded Kamon of a politician, always saying what people wanted to hear. Both boys want to help people, they wanted people to feel heard. They were quite the duo. 

They reached the C&R building shorty, smiling as they were greeted by the doorman. Once at the lobby, they approached the receptionist. Pike immediately jumped into pleasantries, stirring up some conversation about the weather, instead of telling the lady their reason of being there. Kamon rolled his eyes as he grew impatient, kneeing Pike in the back of the leg. Pike tensed up quickly before darting a glance at Kamon and regaining his composure. Pike informed the receptionist they were supposed to meet with Mr.Han in his offices. The receptionist smiled, calling Mr.Han to inform him of their arrival. She smiled, directing the boys to the elevator. 

Once in the elevator, the boys entered and smiled as the operator pushed the button to carry them upwards. Pike was about to start a new conversation, but Kamon quickly looked at him, shutting him down. 

Once the opened the door, both boys thanked the operator before stepping out. They were met by not Mr.Han, but his daughter. Her raven hair laid flat,reaching the middle of her back, pulled out of her face by a headband. Her pencil skirt and headband were both a purple and black plaid, paired with a black long sleeve. She smiled at the boys, her eyes black like her fathers. “You are both barely on time, the last to arrive. Being late and barley on time are not going to get you far in life.” 

Pike groaned. “Jesus, you sound like your father. We don’t even know why we are here, Kyung.” 

Kyung crossed her arms in front of her as the walked down the hall, Kyung leading the way with her chin up. “I am afraid I also don’t know. My father just asked us all to meet here today.”

Kamon removed his gloves and earmuffs as they walked, stuffing them in his pockets. “That seems like he wants to scold us or something.” His eyes darted at Pike. “What did you do?’

Pike threw his hands up, “Nothing! I mean, I was at the protest for higher wages but that isn’t Mr.Han’s concern.” 

Kyunh opened the door to a conference room, everyone looked up. Kamon and Pike examined the room, Midori, Hoshiko, and Neo were also present. 

Kamon and Pike sat down at the circular table, Kyung placing herself at the end. She folded her hands on the table in front of her, as if she was about to lead a business meeting. 

“About time you guys showed up! We were getting bored! Right guys?” Hoshiko joked. Midori looked up from her phone and mumbled a small yeah. 

Neo looked across the table at Kamon and Pike, their hand running through their teal hair. “I mean, I wouldn’t say bored. You haven't been here long either, Hoshiko.” 

Hoshiko blushed a bit, her red cheeks an interesting contrast to her white sweater that was covered in bananas. Before she could retort, Jumin and V entered the room. The children stood up, showing their respects. Jumin chuckled, telling them to sit, he stood next to his daughter, V standing behind his own child. 

“Now, I would like to first of all say thank you for agreeing to meet us here, however we need you all to promise what happens in this room stays in this room. Agreed?”

The children nodded. 

V began. “I started the RFA 20 years ago with my, at the time, fiance. She was a beautiful light in this world, wanting to bless it with her kindness and generosity. She wanted to help companies and charities reach out to each other, furthering the good works they were doing. We are a big organization, well known. Rika passed away long before any of you were born. She still lives in some of you,” He smiled at Midori, who was avoiding any eye contact. “You parents and I have been running RFA for 20 years now. You have all been present at a number of events, we have tried to raise you all to be thoughtful and generous individuals, people who want to give back in this world.” He placed a hand on his child’s shoulder before looking at Jumin. Jumin gave him a reassuring smile, both of them fighting back tears. 

“That being said, we are handing the RFA over to you, the next generation.”


End file.
